Sternritter D The Deathdealing Uzumaki Naruto
by I am the Bird of Hermes
Summary: Death and the principles surrounding it had always fascinated him. He thought that he knew everything about the subject, but obviously he was wrong. Still, he didn't mind his current predicament at all. He could teach the kid a thing or two. Quincy, eventual Deathdealing Naruto. Askin mentors Naruto fic.


**This is an idea that has been bugging me for a while. Considering that Askin is one of my favourite Bleach characters and there are almost no stories out there with him as one of the main characters, I decided to do something about it. The idea became a story that I began to write: 'Sternritter D "The Deathdealing" Uzumaki Naruto.' Here's a summary below.**

 **Summary: Death and the principles surrounding it had always fascinated him. He thought that he knew everything about the subject, but obviously he was wrong. Still, he didn't mind his current predicament at all. He could teach the kid a thing or two. Quincy, eventual Deathdealing Naruto. Askin mentors Naruto fic.**

 **By the way, this story deviates from the main Naruto storyline and the surrounding events quite a lot. Just fair warning if you aren't looking for this type of fic. Hope you still read it anyway. This chapter is short mind you because it's more of a tester then an actual one. The following chapters will be much longer in length.**

 **Rated T for violence, swearing and a few adult themes here and there. Might be upped to an M in later chapters.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Those other guys do.**

 **XXXXX**

The first time Naruto heard the voice was when he was eleven, just a mere two weeks after failing to graduate for a second time, much to his ire.

Naruto had been eating ramen with Iruka when he had picked a faint distant whisper, not loud enough to allow any words to be heard. He looked around for several moments with a mouthful of broth in his mouth, but hadn't been able to figure out where the noise came from. The boy eventually dismissed it as unimportant and went back to his dinner.

Things were normal for another minute before he heard another whisper, still too quiet to make out what was being said. Now confused, he asked his teacher if had heard it as well, but received a denial and puzzled expression in response. Wondering if someone was playing a trick on him, Naruto checked again, but couldn't spot the speaker.

That was the second time.

After Ramen Time, a drowsy Naruto with a full belly made his way back to his apartment. After checking on his plants on the open window, he brushed his teeth and got changed into his boxers, all the while still pondering about the voice that he was certain that he had heard. By the time the clock said nine Naruto was resting in bed, trying to fall asleep. The time almost reached ten when he finally began to doze off.

Naruto heard a voice again just as he was falling asleep, different from the first two.

 _ **"Stop throwing shit at me you son of a bitch!"**_

XXXXX

When Naruto came to, he was shocked and surprised to find himself covered in water. Choking as some of it entered his lungs, he scrambled upright, breaking the surface. Confused and disorientated, he stood up, shaking the liqiud out of his hair. His uneasiness grew when he saw unfamiliar surroundings.

"Uugh….where am I? What is this place?"

Naruto turned back, only finding a dead end blocking him. Turning back, he saw that the tunnel ahead was shrouded in darkness, leaving it's overall length uncertain.

He frowned. Had he been kidnapped? By who?

After contemplating his situation, Naruto hesitantly took a step towards the blackness, then another and another. Slowly making his way forward, the young boy was skittish as his feet moved through the smelly water.

Despite the situation, he was curious.

The young boy hesitated for only a second before making up his mind.

He pressed forward.

Naruto continued walking until he spotted some light up ahead. Feeling excited at the potential prospect of freedom, he broke into a run, despite being weighed down by his tiredness and his drenched clothing. As he got closer to the light in the tunnel, he began to make out a figure that he couldn't see very well. As Naruto got closer, the unknown person began to become much clearer. They were sitting to the side with their back to the wall, lying directly underneath the source of the light: a single, dimly lit lamp that was hanging from the ceiling.

Slowing to a walk as he approached, Naruto got a good look at the guy's face, who so far hadn't shown any sign that he was aware of Naruto's presence. Everything was silent as Naruto eyed the other person, save for the sound of dripping water.

The man was thin-faced with black hair that had some white streaks in it, a single strand hanging in front of his face. Overall, he looked about Iruka-sensai's age. The stranger wore weird white clothes that probably couldn't be brought in Konoha: baggy pants and enclosed shoes along with a plain ripped shirt and two separate three layers of sliver that wrapped around his neck and shins. All of them looked quite expensive, though the clothes had been dirtied by the water.

He looked quite relaxed and at ease. Naruto couldn't even begin to understand how someone could be so at ease in a place like this. Wherever the hell this place was.

"Fucks sake, took you this long to come here. You have any idea how boring it is in this place?"

Naruto flinched when the man spoke, glaring at him with lavender coloured eyes. Surprised by the stranger's sudden outburst, Naruto only managed to come up with an indigent "huh?"

The stranger snorted and turned away, running long slender fingers through his dark locks. "I mean seriously. I died and was sent off, expecting to become a godamn Shinigami of all things when I ended up here in your head. Its like something out of a human television show. Do you have any idea how long I've been stuck here with nothing to do brat!?"

Naruto eyed him in confusion, trying and failing to make sense of what he was saying.

"What do you mean here in my head'? Who are you?"

The man yawned. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out one of those bottle containers that Naruto had seen several Konoha shinobi use to keep hot drinks when they went out on extended missions. The owner unscrewed his and turned it upside down. Only a few drops dribbled out. Frowning, the man threw it away. "Names Askin, Sternritter D. I've been here a while. Don't ask me how I got here because I haven't got the slightest clue myself."

 _Huh?_

Naruto was about to inquire further, but a sudden breeze shifted through his hair. The air moved harshly against his skin. A loud echoing growl reached his ears, originating from the darkness that was held at bay by the light above Askin's head.

Naruto felt a sudden chill crawl up his spine.

 _What was that?_

Naruto and the stranger stared at the blackness for several moments. The silence was interrupted when Askin turned to look at him again.

"I'd recommend staying here for now. Usually, I'd encourage people to sneak a look, though curiosity can be deadly and this is coming from a guy like me of all people." Askin's voice sounded neutral, but Naruto picked a up a small hint of warning.

Naruto still stared at the inky nothingness, just managing to resist the urge to shiver.

"Why? What's there?"

"Something that isn't very nice. Stay away from it. Trust me, the giant fox would have killed me if not for that seal. Started roaring, clawing, cursing and making threats when I started throwing arrows and Gift Balls at him. Though in my defense, I needed something to pass the time."

Confused by his choice of words Naruto decided to ignore Askin, despite the warning bells that were going off inside of his head. He walked past the sitting man, in the direction that the inhuman sound had come from.

A whooshing sound was the only warning that Naruto received before he was slammed into the wall. Naruto yelped in surprise as he was pinned by a weird glowing arrow that pierced his clothing without somehow actually stabbing his shoulder.

"What the hell?"

Angry and surprised, Naruto whirled back.

Askin was now standing up with both hands in his pockets, looking amused of all things.

Glaring, Naruto opened to his mouth to shout at him, but cried out in pain as a rock bonked off his forehead. Rubbing his sore head, Naruto stared at Askin, whom had somehow produced a second one out of nowhere and was casually rolling it in-between his fingers.

"Shush brat, or I'll hit you again. Hear me out. I have a proposition for you I want to discuss with you."

Feeling irritation swirling up inside of him, Naruto was still quite confused despite his current predicament. This guy had said that they were in his own head, which made no sense. If this was his head, then how did this Askin guy end up here? Maybe if he listened to him he could find out more about what the hell was going on.

Naruto opened his mouth to say that he was willing to hear what the guy wanted to talk about, but was interrupted by another rock hitting him. He yelped in pain.

 _That was going to bruise._

"Didn't I say be quiet?"

"YOU ASSHOLE! WOULD YOU STOP HITTING ME WITH THOSE?! I WAS GOING TO SAY TALK! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU KEEP GETTING THOSE FUCKING ROCKS FROM ANYWAY?!" Naruto shouted as loudly as possible, his voice echoing off the walls.

Askin, who had pulled a _third_ rock out of nowhere, simply blinked in silent surprise. Raising his eyebrows, he smirked mockingly. He walked over to Naruto, stopping right in front of him. Reaching out, the older man grabbed the arrow and pulled it free, allowing the boy to collapse in the dirty water, getting drenched again.

"Oh really? Let's get started then."

Boy did Naruto certainly learn a lot.

 **XXXXX**

 **Side note: Don't worry. Kurama is fine, but pissed. Askin has been chucking stuff at him for only a few hours. Don't be surprised if he continues to do so when he is bored.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He's not going to be stopping anytime soon by the way.**

 **Leave me a review on your way out and tell me what you think.**

 **If you want to discuss stuff about the story with me, then please don't hesitate to message me.**

 **See you all next time.**


End file.
